


You become my crown

by aurawinterrain



Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama's first meeting, rewritten.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	You become my crown

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story - but this is just a short fic where kageyama is more affected by the middle school incident that what we saw on screen, and tsukishima regrets pushing him over the edge.

_ “He’s the king of the court, did you not hear what happened in his last match in middle school?”  _ Tsukishima’s words rang in his head, and Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, as though he could run away from the memories. 

“Oi, Kageyama, what does he mean?” Hinata’s voice sounded oddly far away, and his chest tightened. He tried to suck in a deep breath, trying to prevent the inevitable, but the feeling swallowed him whole. The way the rest of his teammates always regarded him as an outcast, as someone who didn’t belong, just because he was naturally gifted as a setter. 

He thought that it was okay to ask for his teammates to try harder, to work as hard as they could to keep up with him. He thought that it was okay to regard himself as the main carrier of the team - after all the setter brings the ball to the spiker and that was how they scored, right? Sill, the moment when he tossed the ball only to turn around and see no one there to hit it over, he never felt so crushed in his entire life. Afterwards, he was benched, and just like that, he ended his middle school volleyball journey in shame. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the voices in his head telling him how he deserved this, how self centered he was,  _ how no one would be able to accept him for who he was  _ -

“...You need to breathe, you idiot. Open your eyes. Look at me.” Tsukishima’s voice seemed to ground him, and Kageyama found himself listening, meeting concerned golden orbs. 

“Follow me. Breathe in for four counts, hold it for seven, release it for eight. I’ll do it with you.” He swallowed thickly, struggling to do as he said. It took them a few tries to regulate his breathing, and the tightness in his chest subsided. He stumbled back, a wave of dizziness overwhelming the setter. Tsukishima moved faster than any of them count react, and lowered Kageyama gently to the floor. 

“... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” The blonde crouched down so he was eye level with him, and for once, his words weren’t laced with sarcasm. Kageyama lowered his gaze, focusing on the ground instead. 

“No, you were right.” His voice was shaky, and he hated himself for seeming so vulnerable. “I was essentially kicked out of the team even when I was on the court.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, as the sound of the ball hitting the gymnasium floor echoed in his ears. 

“I hated the nickname ‘king of the court’.” He admitted, still refusing to look at anyone in the eyes. “It made me feel like I was alienated from the rest of them, though that’s probably my fault too.” He let out a harsh laugh, and it made Tsukishima wince. 

“It isn’t. You just suck at trying to communicate your thoughts. You  _ were  _ self-centred back in middle school, that was a fact that no one could deny. But you were also passionate about volleyball and when you could see the potential in your teammates you were frustrated that they weren’t pushing themselves as well. You are just a tad insensitive, you think but that doesn’t mean that you are a monster.” Kageyama whipped his head around so quickly that he thinks he might have injured his neck. 

Tsukishima was the one to break eye contact this time, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I don’t actually dislike you, you know? I just wanted to tease you. Besides, your passion for volleyball,” it was his turn to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. “Reminds me of someone I know.” Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that started to spread across his lips, and he was glad when tsukishima returned it, even though it looked more like a smirk than anything. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, we kinda need to go home to prepare ourselves to kick your asses tomorrow.” Tsukishima stood up, walking towards Yamaguchi, who was observing the two of them from the side. 

“We will be the ones who win.” Kageyama yelled at his back, letting out a frustrated growl when Tsukishima flippantly waved his words away. 

“Why don’t you prove how much you have changed tomorrow,  _ King _ ?” Tsukishima said tauntingly, but this time they knew that there wasn’t any malice behind that word. Letting out an exasperated huff, Kageyama picked up the volleyball as he turned towards Hinata, renewed determination in his eyes. 

“You heard him. We  _ have  _ to win tomorrow.” 

-

“You were such a dictator back then in high school,” Tsukishima mumbled, pausing when he spotted one of their very first pictures together in the scrapbook. 

“You  _ knew  _ I wasn’t. It was a phase in middle school.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder as he glanced up at the blonde. 

“Hey, don’t reduce all that mental and emotional distress you went through to just a phase. You just didn’t know how to express your feelings that’s all.” 

“Well, I would say you’re the more emotionally constipated one out of both of us.” He retorted, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh at that reply. 

“It’s true! ‘It’s just a club, why are you taking things so seriously-’ that’s what you said right? Well Mr. ‘It's just a club’ tell me why you’re a starter for a team right now?” The blonde rolled his eyes, shoving Kageyama off affectionately. 

“I didn’t deny that I am emotionally constipated, but hey, we’re both working on that now, aren’t we.” A soft smile settled on Kageyama’s face, and silence descended upon the duo as they both continued to flip through the scrapbook, an occasional taunt slipping out of their mouth when they spotted something memorable. 

The road to where they both were, mentally and physically, wasn’t easy, but as Kageyama fell asleep against Tsukishima’s chest, his steady heartbeat lulling him to dreamland, he knew that he would do it all over again,  _ just so he could meet the person that reached out to him in the darkness and straightened his crooked crown.  _


End file.
